The Diary Entry
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Here's a little something for my fifth anniversary as a writer here... just a month late.  Some is watching someone in her bed and that makes her think about things.  I wrote the tale two ways and I hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the doorframe and watched the sleeping man in her bed.

It had been a whirlwind 48 hours that she had known would happen, sooner or later, but together they had done what so many super-villains had tried to do for almost Ten years:

They had ended the life of Kim Possible.

Together over the past three years they had made plans, talked to experts, and worked out every possible detail. Then they had looked at every possible thing that could go wrong with those plans and made plans for those possibilities. Then made more plans if those went wrong as well.

'Plans inside plans inside plans inside even more plans,' she thought as she watched her partner rolled over and give her a wonderful view of his bare back. Unknowingly she brought up her right hand and caught a few strands of her hip long hair in her first two fingers, gave it a few twists, then brought it up her mouth and caught the hair between her lips.

'Do you have any idea how much I love you?' she ask him inside her mind as she watched him sleep for a few more moments before she turned and walked barefoot down the short hall and into the setting area of the hotel suite they were staying in.

She made her way over to the desk and sat down. Using both hands, the right hand leaving her mouth to the hold the hair itself for the time being, she opened the laptop computer and started its power up sequence. She entered her passphrase once the computer was up and running and looked at the desktop icons where she located and then quickly double clicked the icon for her secure Diary.

She ended her password when asked, then entered her passphrase when asked, then the third when asked… 'Never too secure' she thought.

She scanned the last few dates listed for entries and opened the one listed for 48 hours ago. She reread what she had typed and a twisted, evil grin spread across her face. Closing the entry she started a new one.

_**Diary entry, June 10**_

_**It's done… Kim Possible doesn't exist anymore. **_

_**They said it was impossible, they said it couldn't be done… but I did it. Or should I say "We" did it. **_

_**And she didn't put up a fight, or resist. In fact, she willingly walked to her death.**_

_**As she was dealt the killing blow, she was looking into the eyes of her boyfriend and had a smile on her face.**_

She paused, thinking she heard sounds from the bedroom. Getting up, she spat out the hair in her mouth as she retraced her steps and returned to the bedroom to find her partner still in her bed… still asleep.

'Must have groaned,' she thought, 'or maybe snored.' She knew he snored, lightly for the most part but could saw enough wood to build a house at times… especially when he was dead tired.

Like tonight.

He had turned over in the bed again, this time he was on his other side facing her. The sheet had fallen down to his waist leaving his chest bare. She again twisted a few strands of hair in her fingers, holding it loose enough that she could keep twisting it over and over in her fingers as she leaned on the doorframe and brought her left foot up and scratched the top of her right with it as some truly wicked thoughts raced through her mind.

Getting a grip on herself, she turned away from the broad bare chested sight before her and returned to the desk and the laptop it held.

'_**How**__**many**__**super-villains**__**had**__**tried**__**to**__**stop**__**dear**__**sweet**__**Kimmie,**_' she typed, '_**only**__**to**__**have**__**her**__**stop**__**them**__**over**__**and**__**over**__**again?**__**I**__**'**__**ve**__**lost**__**count.**__**But**__**I**__**did**__**what**__**they**__**only**__**dreamed**__**of.**_

_**Let me repeat myself. **_

_**Kim Possible doesn't exist anymore. **_

_**She's dead.**_

_**I killed her and I've never so proud of myself in my whole life.'**_

She looked over those last three sentences and smiled as she felt a warmth flow from her heart and spread throughout her body.

She saved the entry with a flourish of her hand then saved all the Diary files into separate folder that she named "The life of Kimberly Ann Possible" and triple password and passphrase protected it. With that done, she started a new Diary and opened its first entry.

With her fingers poised keys she began to type.

_**This is the first of my Diaries. A record of sorts. **_

_**Let me start at the beginning. **_

_**My name is… **_

She stopped there as she felt a presence in the room just before she felt a pair of large hand touch her shoulders with a caress that was as light as a feather and sent chills racing down her spine at speeds that surpassed the speed of light. The hands where large and warm and she could feel her skin burn with something that she was just really beginning to understand in the last few hours. The chills running down her spine and the burning heat of her skin where those hands touched her ignited a fire in her soul.

She would know that touch anywhere… it was his touch.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her in a low tone of voice.

"No, I needed to go to the bathroom." She said then added, "And while I was up, I thought I would take care of some unfinished business that needed to be done."

"Ok," he said as she felt his hands start to massage her shoulders. She let out a sound in reply to his actions that was part groan, part moan, and all desire as the loose fitting terry cloth robe she had on slipped off until it was around her upper arms leaving her shoulders bare for his touch.

As the wonderful feeling of his touch started her engine, she recalled a line from a movie that had a wife call out to her husband in a bar just off a military base.

"Goose, you big stud… take me to bed or loose me forever."

She wanted to say those words to him, but she managed to keep control of herself and told him "You got back to bed my love… I'll be there in just a moment."

His hands stopped and pulled her into a hug. Giving her neck a kiss, a kiss that included a few nibbles in just the right places that got her engine from just running to racing at the red line in nanoseconds, he left her there.

Taking ten deep breaths to try to get herself back under control, she returned to the computer and the words on the screen.

Clearing them off she started again.

_**This is the first of my Diaries. **_

_**A record of sorts. **_

_**Let me start at the beginning. I didn't exist yesterday… in fact you could say that I'm a new born.**_

_**My name is…**_

She paused again at that point as she couldn't concentrate on what she was typing as her mind kept going back to the man in the other room.

The man that was waiting on her.

The man waiting on her in her bed.

"To hell with this, my man is waiting on me," she said as she closed the program and powered off the computer before standing up and once again walking back to her bedroom.

She stopped at the doorway and once again looked at the man lying in her bed.

'Dear lord, that is the most beautiful thing I have never seen in my life,' she thought as she watched his chest rise and fall only to rise again with each breath.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he answered her question by asking it of her as he rolled onto his side facing her and looking into her eyes.

She didn't answer, but once again caught a few strands of hair in the fingers of her right hand and started to twirl it around and around with her fingers while giving him a look that he had seen for the first time just a few hours ago… but was more than willing to see for the rest of his life.

Pulling the sheets back with one hand, he padded the bed with the other as he told her "How about you get that cute butt of yours over here and we can show each other just how much we love each other?"

She didn't say anything, she didn't have too, she just untied the belt at her waist that held the robe closed and let it drop to the floor as she moved to the bed and got in with her man.

She pulled the sheets over them both as she started a kiss that curled both their toes. They finally gave in to the need to breath and parted, after taking a few deep breaths he looked into her eyes.

He started to say her name, the name that only he had called her for all his and her life before she stopped him by placing a single finger on his lips.

"Kim Possible is dead," she whispered into his ear, "we killed her… she doesn't exist anymore."

She looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her green ones and told her, "maybe, maybe not Mrs. Stoppable… but you'll always be KP me. The woman that I love."


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the doorframe and watched the sleeping man in her bed.

The man that was her husband… the man that she had married.

As she watched his bare chest rise and fall with each of his slow and steady breaths, her mind carried her back to her not so long ago youth and what the then girl had thought about marriage. And like girls, she had given it quite a bit of thought. She could even recall some of the things that she had wrote in her diary back then; things like how the church would be dressed out, or how she would have that fairy tale princess dress with the long flowing train that would follow along behind her as her father walked her down the aisle, or even the kind of music that she wanted.

Yep those where the thoughts and fantasies of a very young woman that, although had been around the world quite a number of times and had seen things no one should really see, really didn't have a clue about the real world outside the doors of the house she had grown up in or outside of her home town.

She could still see it all in her mind's eye even now…

The man she would marry was tall, somewhere just over six and a half feet tall but not quite seven with skin that was kissed by the sun. He had broad shoulders and hair that just begged to have her run her fingers through it at every opportunity. His muscular frame was that of an athlete, maybe a football player or a basketball player, or even a wrestler, but not like that of a bodybuilder… no those guys just went totally over board.

He would love her with every fiber of his being and would do anything that she asked and would be her partner in all things. And he would be a great kisser. No, not great… fantastic. No, not fantastic… magnificent. Able to take her breath away each and every time no matter if it was just a simple peck on the check, a sedate kiss on the lips, or a full-on passionate kiss that not only knocked her socks off but fired off her shoes too… after the socks… and made her toes curl just like she had read about in the romance novels that she kept hidden from everyone but her two best friends.

He would carry her across the threshold on their wedding night, holding her effortlessly in his strong arms, and take her to the bedroom where he would gently place her back on her feet and give her a more adult version of the kiss they shared in the church after the minister had pronounced them husband and wife. She would tell him to give her a bit of privacy to change out of her traveling clothes and into something a bit more comfortable, both of them really knowing what she meant. Then she would rock his world.

All that crossed her mind as she watched the man in her bed roll off his back and onto his side. She silently cursed the move as it took away the pillow that she had been using all night until she had been woken up by the undeniable call nature. She never would have dreamed or even thought in a million years that the most comfortable pillow that she ever had in her life would be his chest just under where his shoulder attached. Nor would she have thought the steady beating of his heart in her ear would be the prefect white nose machine, drowning out all other sounds and giving her a feeling of calm that had ever felt before in her life.

Unaware she was doing it; she brought up a hand and placed it on the doorframe as she placed her check there as well. A smile came to her face as her hand unconsciously stroked the wood.

God how she loved the man sleeping in her bed.

Yes the man that she had written about all those years ago in her diary had been the man of her dreams. The man that would sweep her off her feet.

She chuckled to silently to herself as she stood there in the bathroom doorway wearing her bathrobe, faintly back lit by a courtesy light while the bedroom was lit with the light of a half dozen candles placed around the room that were starting to melt away. The self-imposed laughter came from her mind as it merged the image that she remembered writing about in her diary with the image of the man in her bed.

Unconsciously she raised her free hand up to her face and placed the index finger just inside her mouth where her fingertip rested just between her teeth, a habit that she didn't know she did when she felt giddy.

The man in her bed had always told her the second most beautiful thing he ever saw was her asleep. "It's like watching an angel rest," he had told her once, "and it never fails to calm my soul." She could recall the heat in her face that his words had called forth, but when she had asked what the first one was his answer lit a heat that went from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"You the rest of the time."

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice calling out her name in a low tone of voice.

She crossed the room to the bed as fast as her bare feet could carry her, while not making a sound. When she got to the bed, she quickly and quietly knelt beside the man laying there.

"I'm here baby," she said in a quiet voice as she was not sure if he was talking in his sleep, which he was known to do, or was starting to wakeup.

As he had for most of their lives he turned unerringly towards the sound of her voice until he was again lying on his back and his closed eyes facing her. She felt a small shiver race down her spine as she couldn't shake the feeling that even with his eyes close he was looking her dead in the eyes. But it was those closed eyes that let her know that no matter what it might sound like he was most assuredly asleep.

"You weren't in bed… I couldn't feel you… and I thought… it's all been… just a dream."

Just a dream… but who was the dreamer?

Was the dreamer the man in her bed? The man that a lot of people thought wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. The man that had grown up from the boy she had known all but 4 years of her life. The man that had been by her side for everything that had mattered big or small in her life. The man that had honestly saved her from herself back in their last year of high school. The man that, when she finally opened her eyes to really see what was right in front of her, been there with her all along. The man that she loved more than anything else.

Or was the dreamer the woman kneeling beside the bed? The woman that a lot of people thought of as one of the sharpest knifes in the drawer. The woman that's been a head cheerleader twice, once in high school and again in college. The woman that had been arguably the most popular girl in high school and one of the top three in college. The woman that had fallen for every "hottie" that had crossed her path in high school. The woman that finally come to understand just what she had all her life and to see the love of a man that loved her more than her own family did, if that could be believed.

"No baby, you're not dreaming" she told him as she raised her left hand and with a touch as light as a feather falling from the sky she brushed a few stray strands of his blond hair away from his forehead. On her third finger her golden wedding band and its matching engagement ring with the emerald stone that matched her eyes shone in the waning candle light.

"You really married me… Yahweh I'm the luckiest person on earth." He whispered as it looked like his brief bit of conscious was fading and full sleep was taking over again as he rolled over onto his side, facing away from her.

As he rolled, the sheets covering him fell exposing his back to her. In the candle light she could see the faint scars that she hadn't known were there until earlier tonight. Scars that were the marks of what he had gone through to keep a promise that he had made to her father, a promise that she hadn't known about until after their wedding, a promise that he had re-sworn to her father every year from the age of six. The promise to keep her safe no matter what.

"No baby, I am." she whispered into his ear after she lovingly kissed his forehead with a butterfly kiss as she once again promised herself that she would leave a trail of kisses down each and every one of those scars and spend the rest of her life showing him just how much she loved him.

She stayed there for a moment or two, waiting until his breathing became the slow steady breaths that she knew meant sleep had finally reclaimed him for a time. Then standing up, she readjusted her robe around herself and moved on silent bare feet from the bedroom into the seating area of the suite they were staying in.

Setting on the writing desk in the corner of the room was her laptop. She sat down in the desk's chair and powered the old computer up. Once up, she entered her password and logged into it. After the background picture came up she double clicked the folder on the desktop listed as "Diaries" and watched the screen fill with icons labeled for each year. Double clicking the current year, the screen filled with more icons, once for each month. Again, she double clicked the current month and watched as the screen filled with icons for each week in the month. Double clicking again, she pulled up the ones for this week. At the bottom of the last list of icons, was one labeled "Saturday."

Double clicking it, a text document opened on the screen. She smiled again as she reread the entries she had made before she had left for the church. Then she reread the entry that she had made just after the wedding, but before they had left on their honeymoon.

"_**We are leaving in just a few minutes to go on our Honeymoon. The wedding and the reception went wonderfully. It felt funny to stand there with him and cut the cake while what felt like a million flashbulbs were going off around us. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Rufus looked good in his too… I know I've said it before but I'll say it again; it really sounds weird and looks strange too to see a naked mole rat dressed up, much less dressed up in a tux. I can see the headlines in all the newspapers tomorrow:**_

_**Team Possible finally weds.**_

_**I'm married to my BFF… I married my Ronnie.**_

_**I'll let that set for a bit, but now it's off to the honeymoon.**_

_**Later."**_

'Can I get a "Boo" and a "Yah"?' she thought as she finished.

She moved the pointer to the bottom of the screen, below the last entry and click. With the cursor flashing, she started typing:

"_**It's not really Saturday now… but early Sunday morning, about 3:00am according to the computer.**_

_**There is an old Chinese saying that says "A journey of a thousand miles starts with just one step." In my case, or should I say our case, it started with 6 simple words: You're weird, but I like you." That's where it all started… and came to a crossroads years later with 4 more: "Out there… in here."**_

_**A crossroad where I had a choice to make… Do I take a chance or not? **_

_**I took that chance and I've not looked bad since. And I haven't regretted it; in fact I really can't picture my life any other way."**_

Pausing for a moment, she looked at what she typed then went on:

"_**I had my eyes opened to what was there all along. I finally saw what I had failed to see because I was too damn pig headed. I'd been looking into the distance, over the next hill, across the street or you pick the metaphor, and couldn't see that the thing I had been looking for had always been with me. In fact it had been standing beside since I was 4 years old.**_

_**I had been looking for someone that would support me, that would love me for me and not what the world thought I was, someone that cared. **_

_**That someone had been there all along… Ron.**_

_**If I had only known what it was like to "be" with him earlier, he would have never wanted for a date for anything. **_

_**And dear lord can that man kiss…."**_

Pausing again, she felt a blush return to her face at the thought of Ron kissing her when she felt that faint something in the back of her mind. A feeling that was like her Weird-dar" but in a good way.

Turning back to the computer she finished her entry:

"_**The world might not know it, and might not believe it, but the truth is Kimberly Ann Possible, also known as Kim Possible died today. And I hate to admit it, but I'm not totally sure I'm bothered by that. She lived a life that full in every meaning of the word. Her memory and her actions will live on with me."**_

With that she saved the entry and closed the program.

Once back to the computer's desktop, she created a new folder that she quickly labeled KP Diary and transferred the "Diaries" folder into it. As that finished, she created a new folder labeled "Diaries" and opened it. Inside the empty folder, she made a new folder with the current year as its label, then inside it she made a new folder with the month then inside it she made a new entry with today's date on it.

As she paused, she heard his voice at her back… the voice of the man in her bed.

"Kim?"

She turned to see the face of the man that she loved standing just behind her. Close enough to see him, but not close enough to see what she had been doing on the computer.

"I woke up and you were gone. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

She took on a smile that started from one ear and went to the other as she stood up from the desk and closed the distance between them. Taking the lapels of his bathrobe in her hands she used them to pull him closer to her so she could kiss him.

"Nature called," she said after she had kissed him, "and I thought I would take care of a little something before coming back to bed Ronnie."

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Ron asked.

Giving him a look that set his heart beating with the speed of a Thoroughbred coming around the last turn and racing for the line with everything it had she answered, "I'm pretty sure you said something like that a few hours ago Ronnie. But I'm more than ready to hear you say it again. Tell you what baby why don't you go back to bed, give me about 3 minutes to finish up here, and you can tell me again… and if you're a good boy, I'll show you just how much I love you," then ended the talk with another kiss… one that had steam raising up from his collar.

"I'm all about you showing me things."

It suddenly entered her mind that had not called her by her "nickname" since the wedding. The nickname that he had given her all those years ago and only he was permitted to use.

"Not KP anymore?" she asked as she ran a finger along is jaw line.

"You will always be KP to me." was the answer as he shivered at the touch.

"Go to bed baby and in a few minutes your KP will show you just how much she loves you."

"My KP?" Ron asked with a slightly odd tone in his voice.

"I have always been, and will always be your KP" she told him as she again retraced his jaw line with her finger then kissed him. "But now I'm your KP in a whole new way, like you're my Ronnie in a whole new way… and I love it."

Turning him loose, she watched him return to the bedroom and close the door leaving just a crack open big enough for her to see his robe go flying across the room.

Smiling, she returned to the desk and the computer with its blank entry. She quickly typed for a few seconds then clicked the save button. Standing up she looked at the new entry then turned and made her way to the bedroom where she opened the door just enough to enter. Turning back to peek through the door, she looked at the computer screen and remembered the few words she had just typed:

"_**Hello, **__**today **__**is **__**Sunday.**_

_**My **__**name **__**is **__**Kimberly **__**Ann **__**Stoppable **__**and **__**I **__**was **__**born **__**yesterday. **__**This **__**is **__**my **__**story.**__**"**_

In less than 20 seconds the computer's screen went black as it powered off due to being inactivate leaving the room dark except for a faint flickering light coming from the bedroom... just seconds after another bathrobe could be seen flying across the gap in the door.

Author's Notes:

I had planned to have this small ditty posted on the anniversary of my fifth year as a writer here at which was November 15. But as my fellow readers and writers here well know life doesn't always go as planned.

As I was finishing this tale it came to me that there was a different way to write this. A different way to tell just a few moments of Kim and Ron's honeymoon, and a different look at.

As the saying goes, "strike while the iron is hot." I went ahead and wrote it both ways.

I hope you enjoyed them.

Star


End file.
